Alone
by In The Beginning
Summary: Ike... is far too dense to notice my feelings for him. Maybe it's better like this, though... what would he do if he knew? Would he suddenly abandon me, as other “friends” had in the past? Oneshot IkexPit Pit's POV


(All characters © Nintendo)

* * *

Alone

* * *

People tend to look at me and think of me as being one-dimensional, having only one set of emotions and responses. Maybe it's because I'm an angel, and most of the others here are humans; the stereotypes of this world view angels as delicate, soft-spoken, peace-seeking creatures that require special care. It's frustrating; nobody ever takes me seriously in battles... not the first time, anyways.

Another annoying thing the people here do is worry whenever I'm not in a good mood. I'm an _angel,_ not a god; and even so, some gods also get angry, sad, worried and confused, just like everyone else. But no; at the first sign of tears or rage, several people-- usually the women, sometimes the kids-- gather around, doing everything they can to make me happy again.

It's frustrating.

But the most depressing stereotype they choose to cling to with all their might is that angels are solitary creatures.

That couldn't have gotten any farther from the truth if it had wings; back at home, everybody knows everyone by first name, last name, nickname, and initials. Angels are perhaps the most social of all beings; yet here, not many people get too close, wrongly believing that we "have to be separated from the sinners" and live a life of chastity.

What would they say, then, if they knew I had fallen for one of them?

But it's not like he'll ever know...

He wouldn't notice.

He wouldn't notice if my affection whacked him in the back of the head with an eggplant.

...so then why do I bother even thinking about him?

...how can I help it? He's different.

From the first day I met Ike, I knew he was different; while everyone else stared in awe at my wings, excitedly whispering their thoughts to one another, he approached me with nothing but confusion in his eyes...

"Aren't herons normally blonde?"

Yes... perhaps a most awkward start to a most awkward conversation.

"H-heron?! D-do I _look_ like a bird to you?!"

It took several minutes of strange questions and stranger answers for me to realize that Ike thought I was part of a dying race from his continent.

Regardless of that brief incident, Ike is a good person; even before the others here began to treat me as "one of them," he sparred with me, tried new food(and on occasion, got sick) with me, made up ridiculous jokes with me...

He treated me like an equal.

How could I not fall for him?

But maybe he treats me like that because he doesn't know... because Ike, with all the kindness in his heart and joy in his eyes, is far too dense to notice my feelings for him.

Maybe it's better like this, though... what would he do if he knew? Would he suddenly abandon me, as other "friends" had in the past? There was a reason I was so excited to come here...

There were pieces of my past I was only too happy to bury.

Now, I wander the halls in silence and solitude, both searching for and avoiding company; it's one of those times for me. I don't know exactly what I want; I get like this whenever I think of the few pieces that lay in their coffins, but not in their graves...

_"W-wait, Micah-- where are you--"_

_"Shut up!"_

_His fiery gaze, normally full of determination, now burns with disgust as he glares at me, flying further away..._

_"But I haven't-- why are you doing this?! I haven't done anything!" I cry, falling to the clouds in exhaustion; my wings ache as I look up at him, my closest friend..._

_"You don't have to do anything," he spits, his malice boiling over. "It doesn't matter that you're the captain of Palutena's army; it wouldn't matter if you were the son of Palutena herself-- you're filth! Scum! Disgusting waste of light-- who knows how long you've been trying to drag me down with your corruption!"_

_Each word strikes my heart like an arrow, devastation fills my soul as I stagger back, away from Micah, whose hatred leaves no room for forgiveness..._

I brush the tears away from my eyes. No more tears, I had promised myself after that day... there would be no reason to cry anymore.

Besides, it's in the past; I'm here, where nobody knows my secret... and nobody ever needs to find out.

How it ever got out in the first place, I don't know; the only people I ever told about my sexuality were my mother and Palutena. But after that, though they continued to treat me with kindness, everyone else around me began to grow cold and distant...

I would have gladly faced Medusa a hundred times again just to avoid the isolation that came.

Quietly, I turn the corner, the low voices in my mind the only company I have...

_"Pit, you must go out... you cannot stay in here all the time..."_

_Not even her soft voice can pull me away from the shadows of the palace._

_"They hate me," I sigh, staring out the window at the festivities below. "They know what I am, and they hate me for it."_

_"Not all of them," Palutena replies, shaking her head._

_"The few that don't hate me fear the persecution of the many that do. Whenever I leave this place... it is only to be greeted by loneliness."_

_Despite my promise, tears threaten to build up in my eyes..._

_"If this... is the thanks that all heroes get, then... then I will have no more to do with it--"_

"Ah!!"

Shock takes hold of my mind-- I stumble back, tense and ready for anything--

"...o-oh. S-Sorry, Ike..."

He chuckles, holding up a hand to silence my stammering.

"It's not a big deal... really. Now, had I crashed into _you_, that would be a different story altogether..."

I can't help it; I let out a laugh-- a half-hearted one, to be sure, but considering my thoughts lately, it's a good sign.

"Where are you headed to?" I ask, a smile faintly tugging at my lips.

"Oh, y'know... around," he shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was actually on my way to the living room... there's a TV program about 'medieval' weaponry on, and the couch has my name on it. Wanna watch it with me?"

How does he know when all the cool shows are on?

"Yeah, sure! That sounds awesome!"

We walk together down the halls...

_He wraps his arm around my waist_

Wh-what?

_And pulls me close-- he smells like the earth before a storm_

Okay, no, this is getting out of hand--

_With a longing look in his eyes, he_

"Pit?"

Okay, _wow_-- I needed that distraction...

"Y-yeah?"

"You looked like you were spacing out there, for a bit," Ike frowns, carefully placing a hand on my shoulder. _Oh by the goddess he's touching me no Pit get a hold of yourself._ "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, I've just... been thinking a lot lately," I answer, waving my hand as if it's no big deal.

...no big deal?! What was _that_ all about? Never before has my imagination been _that--_

...wait.

...his hand's sliding down my back.

It's past my wings--

...his hand is on my waist.

_He's pulling me close to him. Oh goddess it's like a dream come tr--_

"...you even listening?"

--Eh?

I glance up at him, confused--

...he's giving me that look.

I really need to listen better...

"Yeah, I'm listening," I nod; maybe he'll keep talking...

"Well, what do you think?"

...damn.

For a few seconds, I stammer, trying to find something-- _anything_-- to say...

"...uh... well... actually, Ike, there's... something I want to--... I need to tell you..."

_What?!_ No, no _no,_ not this, not now--!!

"...yeah?"

Oh, _perfect,_ he was even listening; now we're stopped in the middle of the hall, there's no way to get out of _this!_ Oh man oh man, why... why now...? Palutena curse my loose tongue...!

"When we first met, I... well, I... kinda thought you were crazy, to be honest."

Oh, I don't like where this is going at _all--_

He's laughing.

It's a powerful sound... but... I'm a little calmer now...

...why not? Might as well tell him the truth... I've already gotten myself this far along...

Besides, whatever I lose here is nothing I haven't lost before.

"But now... I realize that... you're one of the most amazing people I've ever met..."

...why can't I bring myself to look him in the eyes?

"Pit? Why so serious all of a sudden? C'mon... head up. My eyes aren't on my stomach."

I can't help but chuckle as I look up--

The concern in his navy eyes isn't normal... not for him. Why am I making him so worried...? So many whys...

Despite how much I want to look back down, my gaze remains fixed.

"...I don't want you to leave. Please, don't go..."

Ike laughs again... but it's an uncertain laugh, and confusion clouds over his eyes.

"Leave? Pit, I'm not going anywhere..."

I reach out, barely grabbing onto his cape...

"I... wanted to make sure..."

His rough hand moves slowly to my face--

_Oh goddess he's touching me. He's touching my face please don't let this end. Please please please..._

"Why are you so afraid that I'm going to leave?"

He asked... I was going to just leave it at that...

But how can I not give him a straight answer?

"B-because I... I..."

...n-no, I can't... I can't say it... the words...!

"...Pit...?"

They won't come... why won't the words come?! The _one other time_ I want to tell someone-- My lips are moving, but there's no sound-- no, this is bad, this is ve--!!

...he--

He just--

And now--

"Shh..."

A shiver shoots up my back; a faint moan rolls off my tongue as my eyes slowly close...

There is nothing now worth remembering, save for Ike--

Ike holding me--

Ike supporting me--

Ike only breaking off the kiss long enough to murmur softly that he fell for me the first day we met.

...w-wait, wha--?

"Hush," he whispers, holding me close as he flicks his tongue over my lips to silence my stammering _oh goddess I can't help it I want him I __**need**__ him now_.

"B-buh... Ike... wh-why did you...?"

He smiles softly, a light chuckle that sounds so much louder now that he's so close...

"I pay more attention than you give me credit for, Pit. You think I didn't notice? You always seem more tense around others... except me. Whenever it's just the two of us, you're always so relaxed, so natural..."

He pulls me closer, his arms wrapping slowly around me--

"...you almost seem happy."

...wh-wha... n-no, no tears, I promised... I p-promised myself no t-tears...

"Th-that's because I... I am," I can't help but choke out, my words being followed by a sob. "Y-you make me feel l-like I... I'm normal, that... that there's n-nothing wrong with me..."

"Pit... Pit, why would anyone make you feel any different?" Ike asks; the tone of concern touches his words as he rubs my back, trying to calm me and my rapidly worsening emotional state...

"I-I don't kn-know... b-but I d-do know... I'm a-an outcast in my own home... I'm shunned, I'm cursed, I-I'm labeled a-as a... a monster..."

"Well, you know what...?"

I pause...

"They're all wrong."

"I-Ike...?"

"When I look at you," he explains, barely pressing his lips to my temple, "I don't see a monster... I don't see a person deserving to be cast out... I see you. I see a person... and from what I hear, I've been seeing a person whose been alone for far too long."

"...th-that's why I... I don't want you to go..." I mumble, tears still streaming down my face. "Please..."

"Don't worry, Pit... I'm not leaving. You won't be alone here."

My eyes close...

For the first time in ages, I feel... peace.

I'm not alone...

_--Fin_


End file.
